Chicken Noodle Soup
by Lil'wystynyra
Summary: Ryou is sick… Bakura is nursing him. Kinda fluffy, bit of yaoi. Mainly musings of Ryou's not so innocent mind. And yes... there will be lemon and limes in the third chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone!!   
This story was inspired by myself. Because guess what… I'm sick!!! God dammit, I hate being sick. Hit me suddenly last night. So, being bored, I wrote this. There's actually gonna be more than one chapter hopefully. I'm thinking of trying to do a… lemon next chapter. Never done one before, and tho I'm female, I'm telling you I have a good imagination. **(-**coughs and blushes**-)**   
And to the Hotel Horror fans… I'm working on it, I promise. Bit of a writers block with Kaiba's attitude, but I've written two days worth of blizzard. It's just in editing.   
Anyway… On with the story!!!   
Lil'   
  
**_ .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**   
  
**..::CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP::..**   
  
Ryou Bakura was laying on his back in his bed, staring at the ceiling. The doona was pulled up under his armpits, and there was a newly opened tissue box sitting in the crook of one uncovered arm. It was actually the third box in two and a-bit days. He'd been laying there all day, and the day before, only leaving his bed to go to the toilet. The first day in bed hadn't been so bad, watching his small tv, but the second… pure horror. Not only did he feel horrible, but he had nothing to do but talk to himself. Ryou Bakura, was well and truly, sick.   
  
**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Ryou's POV.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**   
  
_I hate being sick._   
Yes, I, Ryou Bakura, hate something. I'm sweet, not innocent for Christ's sakes. See, I even used the Lord's name in vain. Not that I'm really Christian or anything, but you get the idea. I hate being sick, and everything that goes along with it. The coughing, the blowing your nose, the throwing up. I even hate that now, because I'm sick, I'm laying in my bed, bored out of my mind, and talking to myself, or the ceiling, I'm not quite sure which. I guess which ever one is listening. I hate throwing up even more than being sick, and I'm telling you, I **hate** being sick. You know, I probably wouldn't have thought like this if I'd grown up normally. Maybe I'dbe 'innocent' then and not have the thoughts of hate and all that. You know… how most teenagers grow up… Go to school, have the perfect family, perfect friends. Well, maybe not perfect, but at least they were there, and they cared. I'm not saying my parents and friends don't care… (though sometimes I'm not sure how much they do), the fact is they're usually not there. My mother's dead, my dad's always away doing something archaeological, and my friends are too busy doing what normal teenagers do, having fun, making out, and going to school. So no normal life for me with my family and friends. I suppose there was someone there for most of my childhood, from when I was around eight. When my dad gave me the Millenium Ring and my Yami turned up. Bakura. He never really cared though. For three years he was hardly there, for four years he beat me, for two years he tried to use me to help him gain the Millenium Items, and for the last year, he's been nice. Actually, more than nice. We've been dating for the past oh….three months I think it is? Anyway, though Bakura was there, he certainly didn't care, and that probably why I'm not as 'innocent' as I should be. I don't really mind… Innocence vs. Bakura? Not only would Bakura kick ass, I'd choose him over innocence anyway. Who wants innocence when you can have a sexy, devilish Yami? Speaking of the devil…   
I tore my eyes away from the extremely fascinating ceiling I'd been talking to for the past hour, and looked towards my bedroom door. The footsteps halted, and Bakura entered, shouldering open the door, as his hands were full with a tray. I looked at the tray hopefully, okay, so laying around doing nothing isn't hard, doesn't mean I don't get hungry. But unfortunately, it was the same as usual. A glass of orange juice, a piece of bread, and a bowl of chicken noodle soup.   
_Damn Yugi. _   
When I had become sick, Bakura, who had never really taken much notice when I got sick, had called Yugi asking what to do. Yugi had told him to keep me in bed (hence my being in bed) and to feed me chicken noodle soup. Yugi had said it always helped him get better. Now don't get me wrong, I like chicken noodle soup. Infact, Yami makes delicious soup. But after having it four or five times a day, for two days? You kind of get sick of it. I guess it makes you better because you're so fed up with eating it, you get better just to eat normal food.   
Bakura sauntered over to my bed, and lay the tray on my lap, before sitting beside me. I've always wondered if he sauntered on purpose, or if it was natural. Either way, I'm sure he loves torturing me by doing it. And because I'm sick, I'm not allowed to do anything 'tiring'. As I said… Damn Yugi.   
I narrowed my eyes into a glare at Bakura as he sat. He just grinned evilly before saying,   
"Eat up."   
I growled… Or at least attempted to. Ever tried growling with a blocked nose and sore throat? It doesn't work too well. So instead of growling, I kind of squeaked. Bakura's grin just grew wider.   
"You'll never be able to get out of bed if you don't eat up and get better." I once again glared at the grinning Bakura, before picking up the spoon. I dipped it in the bowl, and raised it to my mouth, lightly blowing on the soup before swallowing it. Ugh… I layed the spoon down again, and decided to try pouting. Again Bakura just laughed, before turning away and looking at the bin beside my bed which was overflowing with tissues.   
"I guess I need to empty this. With all this nursing I'm doing for you, do you think I could do it as a career? You know, wear one of those tiny little nurses outfits."   
Bakura, in a nurses outfit? I could handle that… I looked Bakura up and down, drooling over him. Pale blue t-shirt, not tight, but definitely not loose, and tight denim jeans, which with him sitting down, showed a definite 'bulge' in his pants. I reached out, lightly running my hand over his leg, and decided to share my thought.   
"I could handle that…" I purred. Well, at the moment it's either purr or rasp, so there wasn't much option. He let me run my hand over his leg for a while, before grasping it.   
"Uh-uh. Yugi said nothing… strenuous until you're better." He smirked.   
Evil bastard. I cursed, using some colourful phrases I'd learnt from Bakura himself. I told you it was Bakura's fault I'm not innocent.   
He leaned forward, lightly kissing my lips. I parted them slightly, hoping I'd get a deeper one, but he only ran his tongue over them, before pulling away again. God I'd love to wipe that grin off his face… mm… with my mouth would be good. I glared at him, and he shrugged, as though saying sorry.   
"Just some incentive for you to get better. Anyway, you wouldn't want me to get sick would you?"   
I thought about that one. The answer to the question was a simple no… but could he even get sick? I mean, he is a spirit. I suppose now that he has his own body in a way, he might be able to, but I don't know.   
"Can you even get sick?" I asked.   
"Well, apparently Yami caught a cold a while ago, so they think us having bodies mean's we can."   
"Oh." I simply said.   
We sat staring at each other for a little while, before he patted my leg and stood.   
"Eat up koi, and I'll empty your bin." He grimaced at it, "Then I have to go out, I promised I'd go help Malik with his motor bike."   
He then picked up the bin, and sauntered out, leaving me slightly aroused and drooling at the view. I picked up the bowl of soup, which had cooled a fair bit, and drank it all quickly. Then I scoffed down the bread, and put the glass of juice on my bedside table, and lay the tray on the floor. A moment later Bakura came back in with my now empty bin, and took the tray away. I heard him go downstairs again, and there were a few bangs, then he called up   
"Ok, I'm going now Ryou! I'll be back in a few hours! You behave, and don't get out of bed, or I might have to spank you!"   
I felt like calling back, "I'll be waiting for that spanking when you get home," but knew he wouldn't hear me, so I said it through our mind link. I heard him chuckle downstairs, then the door slammed. And I was left alone again… with my thoughts, and of course, my trusty ceiling.   
  
**_ .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**   
  
First chapter all done…   
What do ya think, huh huh? Tell me, pleeassseee? And anyone that's good at lemons, some hints and tips would be soooooo appreciated. I'd lurv u 4eva n eva n eva. Don't worry, I won't kiss you tho. I'd hate for you to get sick too.   
Oh, and a little note… Notice how Ryou says Christ, and Lord n stuff? This is one thing that really bugs me in fan fics. The Kaibas are European (I think), Joey is American, Yugi, Tea, Honda, and all that are supposed to be Japanese. Bakura, Yami, Marik and Isis are Egyptian. But Ryou is BRITISH!!! Which means he's either Christian or Protestant (most likely) which means… he does not say "By Ra!" he says "Christ!". Kapish?   
Sorry, being sick puts me in a bad mood.   
Ok, have fun, and don't forget to review!! 


	2. Chinese

  
Here it is! The not so long awaited second chapter of Chicken Noodle Soup! No... it's not inspired by me getting better... I wish it was, I was just so happy that I got 11 reviews overnight! And I've beaten Ryou's tissue usage. I've two and a half, nearly three boxes in two days, aren't you so proud of me? :-)   
I'm sorry, my poor poor readers, but there is a surprise in this chapter. Some of you will probably be disappointed, and others upset. Oh well. Don't understand? Read and find out :-) Note: I tried to stick with the same setting out as the first chapter, and... Some review responses at the bottom!   
Lil'   
  
**_ .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**   
  
**..::CHINESE::..   
It was 5:43 pm, and Ryou was sitting on his couch, a doona wrapped around him, watching tv. The Life Cycle of the Ulysses Butterfly. He sighed, frustrated, then proceeded to tear the doona off him, get up, and switch off the tv. There was only so much you could learn on a weekend. Ryou had been sick in bed for the past three days, and it was only today, on the fourth day that Bakura had actually let him out of bed. After consulting with 'Dr. Yugi' of course. Ryou snorted indignantly.   
  
****_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Ryou's POV.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**   
  
_You'd think they'd trust me to look after myself. I have been sick before, with**out** them there to 'help'._   
I sighed, and straightened my sweater. Heh, I was lucky I was wearing only one. When I'd told Bakura I was feeling better, he of course had rung our friendly neighbourhood Doctor, Yugi, and asked him what to do now. Yugi, being the oh so sweet friend, had told Bakura I wasn't to go anywhere for another day, and that I had to be kept warm. Now that, to me, makes sense. I would have done it myself. But once Yugi told Bakura I needed to keep warm… well, he likes playing 'nurse', and lets just say mine and Bakura's definitions of 'warm' are **very** different. He had grown up in Egypt, and me in England. Summer in England would be called an ice-age in Egypt. And so, after talking to Yugi, Bakura had made me have a shower (afterall, I have to keep clean), and I'd come back out to find him rummaging through my wardrobe, and a pile of clothes on my bed. He had wanted me to wear my thickest tracksuit, a long sleeved cotton shirt, and three sweaters. Three! Along with two pairs of socks, my ugg-boots, and a pair of mittens. I managed to convince him I could survive with only one sweater, one pair of socks, and no mittens, though he made me promise I'd keep the heater on and stay under the doona. I swear sometimes he's more protective than a mother hen! Rather sweet, but annoying. Then, after getting me dressed, the bastard that he was, left again to help Marik on his motorbike. Apparently there was a race on soon and Marik was planning on going in it, so he'd been spending more time on his motorbike, if that was possible. Marik's hobbies basically consisted of motorbikes, motorbikes, motorbikes, Malik, motorbikes, motorbikes, and sleeping. I swear his life **revolves** around motorbikes. Bakura enjoys motorbikes as well, which is obvious because he's helping Marik, but thank God he's not obsessed. It's bad enough he's been gone all day. I miss him.   
I shook my head to shake away the thoughts. I knew Bakura was fine, who could hurt him? And if I got really worried, I always had the Ring linking us. Only reason I hadn't already checked what he was up to was because he tended to complain. Something about me not trusting him. I love him, sure, but would you trust the spirit of a tomb-robber whose over five **thousand** years old, and still itches to steal? No? Didn't think so. I trust him with my life, and the life of my friends, sure. But trusting him to behave is a liiittle different.   
I walked into the kitchen, deciding to grab something to eat. Reaching the fridge door, I yanked it open and peered in. Blank, mouldy cheese, blank, mouldy ramen, blank, mouldy bread, blank, off milk. Hmm… I think I need to do some shopping. Too late now, it's Sunday and nothing is open. I guess it's take-away tonight… what to eat? I thought of food and let my mind guide me. Chinese! Perfect! There was a Chinese take-away just down the road, I could order it, then go pick it up. Only one problem… Bakura had told me I wasn't to leave the house unless it was an emergency. I'm not a food-maniac like Joey, but I think having no food counts as an emergency. He wouldn't think so though, and would probably decide to punish me…   
Yes, Chinese really does sound like a good idea.   
  
**_ .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**   
  
MWUAHAHAHA!!!   
I'm leaving you all there, just to suffer. Pretty short for me, but oh well. The **(-**cough**-)** punishment will come next chapter. Ryou's turned into a bit of a hentai in this, hasn't he? I was gonna make this story only two chapters long, and have the lemon here, but I think teasing the readers is more fun. Oh I love being evil sometimes :-)   
If you love me you'll review…and if you don't love me, review and tell me why the hell not!!   
  
**_ .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**   
  
**..::REVIEW RESPONSES::..**  
  
I know I said I'd limit myself to five... but oh well!! :-)   
**Yamia-chan: **Thank you :-) I hope I get better soon. I'm on holidays and I get sick? UGH! I know what you mean about Seto being kinda Egyptian, his past, yadda-yadda, and you probably know more about Yu-Gi-Oh than me!   
  
**Bakusgal200:** Sorry, but I can't stand angsty stuff. I makes me cry, and I don't like crying! So I doubt I'll write any :-( (yes, I'm a wuss)   
  
**Bakuras-Hell:** Well thank you, it's supposed to be interesting ;-) Where's the fun in being innocent? But why have Bakura in a nurses outfit? Nothing at all would be oh so much better... **(-**faints**-)**   
  
**DemonSurfer: **You seem to be popping into my reviews a bit!!! Ty!!! But tell me.... What the hell is Ramen? Pasta or something?   
  
**PaladinDragon:** I think I'm right too... aren't the two major religions in England Christrian and Protestant? ...   
  
**BlingBling021:** You don't have to believe in God to be Christian or Protestant and I made sure that in the story Ryou said he didn't really believe in God! But, I was baptized a Christian, and I'm an atheist now. So... **(-**shruggs**-)**   
  
**Miyabi-kkg: **I think they called him a British exchange student, and it kinda makes sense Joey being American, atleast in the English series (my Japanese isn't wonderful, but yes, I know some Jap would hope so after studdying it for 3 years...) And yeh, I spose you're right that it doesn't matter. It's fiction anyway!   
  
**Dilandau's Best Slayer: **Don't they say in the Jap aswell that Ryou's a British exchange? :-/ God I wish I could get my hands on the Jap manga... And don't the Japanese generally pray to their ancestors? Or wait... was that the Chinese? UGH!! Thinking too much!   
  
**Dood with no name:** (what a name!) Not necessarily. Even if the characters weren't Japanese, for the show they'd have to translate them to the Japanese forms. No offence to Japs... but have you heard them try pronounce English names??? My name in Japanese ends up being something like Rai-churu. (thats not quite right, but I can't remember it properly)  
  
To those I didn't respond to by name... Thank you so much :-) I'm trying to limit myself, and I have a major headache now, so I'll just piss off.   
Bye!!! 


	3. Apology

Hey Everyone Really really sorry about the delays in writing. I actually have the drafts for the sequals to all my stories done (well, only half of Chicken Noodle Soup, the lemon is… hard) and the draft for 3 new stories written. I just don't have time to finish them right now. I'm in yr 12, and finals are coming up, so I don't have much time for anything. I promise I will have chapter 3 up for hotel horror by the end of next week at the latest, and I might post a new one shot Seto x Joey with lemon I've been working on.  
  
So sorry bout this huggz miyabi  
I'll update soon as possible!  
Love Lil'z 


End file.
